Sing and Dance with Mickey
Sing and Dance with Mickey is a Disney parody of Sing and Dance with Barney by DisneyRockz. Cast * Barney - Mickey Mouse * Baby Bop - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * BJ - Elsa (Frozen) * Keesha - Minnie Mouse * Jeff - Aladdin (Aladdin) * Stephen - Donald Duck * Hannah - Mulan (Mulan) * Robert - Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) * Linda - Marie (The Aristocats) * Kim - Kim Possible (Kim Possible) * Danny - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) * Michael - Michael Darling (Peter Pan,'' using his ''Once Upon a Time form) * Tosha - Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Kathy - Alice (Alice in Wonderland,'' using her ''Adventures in Wonderland form) * Jason - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Min - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan,'' using her adult form) Others *Cow - Mrs. Calloway (''Home on the Range) *Ducks - Ducks (1943's Chicken Little) *Pig - Waddles (Gravity Falls) *Skunk - Flower (Bambi) *Bingo - Pluto (Mickey Mouse) *Birds - Birds (Snow White) Songs * Mickey Mouse Club March * Mickey Theme Song * The More We Get Together * If You're Happy and You Know It * Part of Your World (extra!) * Let it Go (extra!) * Mister Sun * Down on Grandpa's Farm * Itsy Bitsy Spider * PLUTO * Do Your Ears Hang Low? * Growing * You Can Count on Me * My Family's Just Right For Me * The Airplane Song * My Yellow Blankey * The Clapping Song * A Camping We Will Go * And the Green Grass Grows All Around * Me and My Teddy * Star Light, Star Bright * Mister Star * Mr. Knickerbocker * Just Imagine * Castles So High * Old King Cole * If All the Raindrops * The Rainbow Song * Everyone is Special * You Can Count on Me * I Love You Trivia * This marks the final appearances of Michael Darling, Tiana, Alice, and Taran. Wendy Darling (as an adult) will return in Read With Me, Dance With Me which would be her last appearance. * This is also the only time Michael and Taran appear together. * Lumiere (Shawn) was supposed to be in this spoof, but he won't because Shawn's actor John David Bennett II was busy filming a movie. * Unlike the real version, "Mister Star" will replace "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star". * Pluto will return to make some more appearances starting from Season 7. Gallery Mickey Mouse in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Barney Ariel4.jpg|Ariel as Baby Bop Elsa Ralph-breaks-internet.jpg|Elsa as BJ Tmb-sq character-minnie-mouse launch 926bbbc7.jpeg|Minnie Mouse as Keesha Mr Aladdin as Kane.png|Aladdin as Jeff Donald Duck in Duck the Halls - A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special.jpg|Donald Duck as Stephen Mulan.jpg|Mulan as Hannah Pooh honeypot2.gif|Winnie the Pooh as Robert Marie-0.jpg|Marie as Linda Kim Possible Happy-0.jpg|Kim Possible as Kim Pinocchio (as a real boy).jpg|Pinocchio as Danny Michael Darling.jpg|Michael Darling as Michael Tiana-The-Princess-and-the-Frog-disney-princess-13785282-1280-720.jpg|Tiana as Tosha Alice-in-Wonderland-1951-alice-in-wonderland-1759081-640-476.jpg|Alice as Kathy Taran (The Black Cauldron).jpg|Taran as Jason Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy Darling as Min Waddles the Pig.jpg|Waddles as the Pig Flower-young-bambi-6.71.jpg|Flower as the Skunk Pluto in Mickey's Magical Christmas Snowed in at the House of Mouse.jpg|Pluto as Bingo Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Mickey and Friends DisneyRockz Category:YouTube Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:Home Videos Category:Barney Home Video Category:Ideas